It's all coming back to me
by HungerFabrevans
Summary: Sam, being in the same condition as her, wrapped his arms around her waist and took her away from The Hudsons screaming "Come on, it's games time." Rachel and Finn only smirked at each other and join their guests.


Hey guys. So this is my one-shot. It was something that came to my head after last episode.

You guys need to know that english it's not my first langauge.

And about the wedding – I wrote it the way it is in Poland. It's a lot of fun so I decided I write it like that.

So enjoy!

* * *

She cursed herself under her breath. How could she left it for the last moment. She was so late. It was already 2 PM and she had only two and a half hour to get her lazy ass to the wedding.

She didn't plan it like this. But that was exactly what left inside of her from the old, high-school Quinn. In her head everything must've gone through the plan, everything must've been perfect. So when the speaker said it was a delay of three hours because of some stupid storm, she was pissed. That's why she made her make up on the plane bathroom. It wasn't the most comfortable place to do that back then but she managed to do it anyway. She first applied the foundation, then the face powder which was kind of sparkling so her face lit up a little bit. Then she took all the eyeshadows she had in her purse and after examining them for a couple of second she decided to apply the peachy – ecru one on her eyelids. She then added some dark brown eyeshadow on the outer corners of her eyes which only made her look even sexier. She put on her mascara, a blusher and a peachy lip gloss. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and she could tell it looked good.

When she landed she was the first who literally stormed of the board. When she was done with all the airport stuff she ran to the nearest parked cab with the huge suitcase and yelled at the cab driver that he needed to take her to the Lima as far as it was possible. It took him almost an hour on the high speed to get there which meant she was already in trouble. She opened the cab door immediately throwing the money at the cab driver and saying a fast "thank you" while running. She jumped into her house, left her suitcase at hall and saying "Not now, mom. I'm fucking late!" she run uptairs leaving her mother with a shocked expression on her face caused by her daughter's language.

She ran to her bathroom and examined her make-up which was fine. She then ran down the stairs. She almost forgot she have everything in the suitcase. With her mother's help she took the heavy item upstairs and threw it on her bed. She immediately caught her curling pin and curled her beautiful blond hair which was much longer than last year. She asked her mother to help her with the dress. Judy was amazed by how incredible it looked at Quinn but she was also worried by that dress's length. Quinn put on her new beige heels and took her little same colored purse. She then applied her lip gloss for the second time and perfumed her body.

"You look stunning, honey." Judy said looking at her daughter from her bed. She was amazed by how mature Quinn seemed to be. She found a beautiful, strong and confident woman in front of her, not a broken little girl she expected her to still be. Quinn smiled at her mom. It had been so long since they had seen each other. And for the first moment she looked at her mother examining her curiously. She wondered what it was that made her mother look ten years younger. But she decided to ask her about it later. That's why she whispered simple "thank you" at her mom and hugged her. "Do you want me to drive you there." Judy asked breaking the embrace.

"Yeah, I was actually going to ask you anyway." Quinn smiled.

"Okey, so let's go. We've got fifteen minutes. I think you could actually made it without being late."

Without hesitating they walked out the house and after a moment they were on their way. Quinn started staring at her mom again. She was sure that something had changed in her. Her mother was smiling all the time, and that was rare. "What?" She heard her mother breaking her thoughts.

"Nothing. Just you look good, mom." She smiled at her. "Oh, stop it." Quinn wasn't sure but it seemed like her mother just… blushed.

"No mom, I'm serious. You look really good. You look happy. So would you like to tell me what's the reason?" Judy's cheeks was even redder now. "Okey, something's is definitely going on."

"It's nothing." Judy took a deep breath. "I just mat a guy-"

"-I knew it!" Quinn almost jumped at her mother's statement. Judy sent her a glare and continued.

"He's nice. He's funny and handsome." She smiled crossing her eyes on the road. "But I don't know if it's something serious."

"When a guy made you blush and smile like this, it is serious, believe me." Quinn said. She was so happy for her mother. She missed her beautiful smile. She remembered how her mother used to smile when she was little."

"And what about you, my dear." Judy decided to change the subject. "Is there someone who occupies your heart?" Quinn blenched at how cheesy her mother's words sounded but she then looked outside the window.

"No." She said simply. "I mean, I've been on a few dates but no one made mu blush like this, I guess." There was no sadness in her voice. She wasn't this girl who was obsessed about being in a relationship anymore. She learned how to be in a relationship with herself. And she felt good and free.

"You'll find someone soon, love." Judy smiled at her.

"I know, mom." She answered exactly in the moment when her mother stopped the car by a lovely chapel surround by a big crowd.

"Have fun, Quinn." Judy said hugging her daughter tightly. "Wish them luck from me."

"Okey, I will." Quinn said.

"Oh, darling. I'll leave keys in the plant, as usual." Quinn looked suspiciously at her mother but decided to leave it there. "Okey, mom."

"Enjoy it." "I will."

Quinn got out the car and straightened her dress. She looked at all those people and she actually didn't know anybody there. She was confused for a moment until she heard this familiar voice. She turned around and found a group of people.

"Oh fuck no, Fabray. It's not fair you and Berry live next to the Big Apple and enjoy The New York City fashion." She looked at brunette Latina who was a few steps away from her. "I live in a fucking Kentucky, how am I suppose to find anything acceptable there?" Quinn just laughed. "Why are you laughing? It's not funny."

"It actually is, so calm your tits, Lopez and hug me!" Quinn finally said embracing her friend. "I missed your madness."

"Oh somebody must've explored your vocabulary. Tell me more." Santana smirked.

"Shut up." Quinn grinned. She gave all of her ex glee-mates a hug. She was so happy. It was almost surreal to see them. "Besides you look fantastic, San, you all do."

"I know I am." She stated. "But that was not my point." Quinn laughed and with that all she took Santana's hand and they all walked on the chapel.

The ceremony was amazing. So emotional. Rachel looked stunning in her dress and Finn finally looked like a man in his tuxedo. They were a lot of tears, Rachel's mostly, but Quinn couldn't not feel a little jealous about what they had.

When she approached them after the mess she squeezed them both wishing them the best. Even though they had been meeting frequently in the NY she'd always felt like she hadn't seen them for months.

The wedding party was outside since it was summer, near a beautiful lake. She sat with all her friends at the oval table. There was also Mr. and Mrs. Shue. After a couple of minutes they found out that Emma Shuester is pregnant. There was a lot of cheering after that statement. She watched Rachel and Finn's first dance from her seat. For her it were the more beautiful thing in the world than a first dance as a wife and a husband so she realized how amazed she must've looked like. After that one of the band members invited all the guests to the "dance floor". All her friends paired up and started dancing.

"Would you like to dance with me?" She heard this sweet voice and immediately a smile crept on her face.

"Oh god, Sam, you made it!" She threw her arms on his neck and hugged him tightly. He just smile. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, crazy girl." He laughed. Quinn released him and finally looked at him.

"God, you look hot." She then said.

"Oh. Thanks, Q." He felt weird hearing these words from her and not for example Santana, but it was good. He took both of her hands and squeeze them lightly in his own. "You look gorgeous, Quinn." He said looking her in the eyes.

"Thank you." She mouthed. "Now we're dancing or what?"

"Hell yeah, we are." He said laughing at her. She followed him at the dance floor not able to stop smiling. He then put her arms on his shoulders and crossed his own on her back.

"How's life?" Quinn asked him. She was so excited to see her high school male best friend.

"Good, I guess." He responded with a huge smile. "As you probably know I just graduated so it feels really good."

"And how's Mercedes? Where is she by the way?" She asked and Sam only shrugged. "I honestly have no idea. Last time I checked she was all diva and bitch. And that was in November." She examined his face to see if there was a hurt or sadness hidden in his mimics but she found nothing.

"I'm sorry." She said subtly.

"I'm not." He said. "It's been months since we broke up so I'm good now."

"I'm sure some girl joyfully took her place." She laughed at him.

"What do you think I am, Fabray? A man-slut?" Sam faked his anger like he was offended.

"Actually-" Quinn started talking and giggling in the same time.

"Oh, shut up." He told her and they both burst into a laud laughter.

"Come on, let's drink." She told him and led him to their table.

"I'm starting to like that new attitude of yours." He smirked at her.

"Fuck off, Ssssamuel!" She said teasingly.

"Don't you dare!" He looked so serious that she couldn't stopped herself and started laughing.

So they started drinking and eating and then all their friends came back to the table and there was even more drinking. Quinn would have never ever, not even for a second, thought before that their reencounter would've made her so happy.

She spent most of the night with Sam since they were the only once single at their table.

It was only midnight when she admitted to Rachel that it was the best night of her life. They seemed to be flattered even though Quinn was already a little bit drunk. After that Sam, being in the same condition as her, wrapped his arms around her waist and took her away from The Hudsons screaming "Come on, it's games time." Rachel and Finn only smirked at each other and join their guests.

She looked at Sam when the front man from the band told them about the first game. It was Dancing With The Stars for men. Kurt and Blaine were first to go, Puck paired up with Artie, Mr. Shue with Figgins and when Quinn looked at the last couple she automatically burst into laud laugher. There were Sam and Mike standing in the end of the line holding hands. And then it started. Everything was a blur to her. She and Tina were handing hands, crying from amusement and clinging at each other trying not to fall down from the laughter. First was tango and they already knew Sam and Mike were going to change the history of world with this competition. Than it was waltz, cha-cha and rumba. The last was the funniest because of the sexual tension, all the guys except Kurt and Blaine were trying to make. The last one was freestyle. For Quinn it was the most hilarious moment in her entire life. The amount and variety of liftings in Mike's arsenal was impressive. Everyone was sure that that win is between Sam and Mike and Will and Figgins, but by the huge amount of voices the younger couple won. Quinn taught she wasn't able to breath anymore when Sam made an excellent impression of a girl and screamed ".Gosh! Babe we won!" He then jumped at Mike and they started pretending they were making out. The crowd gone wild. Quinn found herself being the loudest.

"Impressive." She told him after he came back to her with the bottle of polish vodka in his hands as a trophy.

Sam looked at her face and smirked. "Were you crying?"

"Shut up, I honestly think I pissed myself." Then Sam lowered his head and examined her butt.

"I don't see anything." Quinn punched him in the arm yelling. "Oh my god, Sam. You did not just done that."

It was Rachel's time. She took off her veil and Kurt, being the maid of honor, tied her eyes with his own tie. All the not-married girls made a circle and started dancing around the bride. Rachel threw her veil and a moment later Tina had it in her hands. Everyone started cheering and Tina shoot Mike a glare. Quinn laughed at how nervous he looked. She was sure that if Mike wouldn't catch Finn's bowtie he would be a dead man.

The moment after all the boys were circling around Finn, who has Puck's tie on his eyes. Quinn didn't notice what happened exactly in the moment music stopped playing but she was sure she saw Mike running extremely fast to the other side of circle, jumping in the air and catching Finn's bowtie before it landed on some weird looking guy's hands. The cheers was so laud caused by Mike's heroic act that Quinn couldn't even hear her thoughts not to mention Sam creeping out behind her. When she felt someone's arms on her belly she jumped a little.

"You scared me." She said looking up at his face. She smiled at how puppy-like his face looked when he was drunk. "You could catch it, you know. You were standing right next to this guy." She told him looking straight at the front man presenting Tina and Mike as The New Bride and Groom.

She felt him smiling right next to her. "I know but I didn't want it since you didn't catch Rachel's veil." He kind of surprised her with these words. But she smiled. The alcohol pumping in her veins and his arms around her were making her happy. "Come on, let's dance." She followed him to the middle of the dance floor. The "newlyweds" were dancing and kissing right next to them.

"I was thinking about you lately." Sam laughed and caught Quinn's attention. "Graduation was pretty emotional for me. It wasn't us much crying at it was with you guys, but still. So I was recalling all these memories I had about our glee club, us."

Quinn simply nodded at his words. "I still can't believe it's been already a year."

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "We were making a good team, right Fabray?" He chuckled. Quinn only looked at him with a smile. "I don't exactly know how this was possible that after all that crap with your cheating and my stupid encounter with Santana we were still friends."

"Maybe because we were always close. And you were angry at me and I was hurt by seeing you two together but that didn't change the fact that we were best friends and somehow it bounded us again." She smiled at this.

"You were there when I needed you the most." Sam smiled caressing her face. "You will always be my friend, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"And you mine, Samu-"

"-Don't even try!" He threatened and she laughed. A moment after Quinn laid her slightly heavy head on his shoulder, closed her eyes and smiled at the lyrics of the song the band started to play.

_I finished crying in the instant that you left  
And I can't remember where or when or how  
And I banished every memory you and I had ever made_

Then she started thinking about how amazing it felt to be in his warm arms again. She missed him more than she would've ever admit.

_But when you touch me like this  
And you hold me like that  
I just have to admit  
That it's all coming back to me  
When I touch you like this  
And I hold you like that  
It's so hard to believe but  
It's all coming back to me_

She opened her eyes and she felt seriousness in her head. She looked at his face and she found him nervous. So she just stared at his face trying to figure out what was happening inside his head.

_But you were history with the slamming of the door  
And I made myself so strong again somehow  
And I never wasted any of my time on you since then_

But if I touch you like this  
And if you kiss me like that  
It was so long ago  
But it's all coming back to me  
If you touch me like this  
And if I kiss you like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
(It's all coming back, it's all coming back to me now)

There were moments of gold  
And there were flashes of light  
There were things we'd never do again  
But then they'd always seemed right  
There were nights of endless pleasure  
It was more than all your laws allow  
Baby, Baby, Baby

_When you touch me like this  
And when you hold me like that  
It was gone with the wind  
But it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that  
Then we see what we want to see  
__All coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall  
But it's all coming back to me now_

_**If you forgive me all this  
If I forgive you all that  
We forgive and forget**_

She felt Sam's hand on her cheek. She raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Sam-"

"Shh…." He hushed leaning down to kiss her.

_**And it's all coming back to me  
When you see me like this  
And when I see you like that**_

"Stop." She whispered. "Why?" He asked her. She could feel his tensed muscles.

"Because." She couldn't find a proper answer. "Everyone's staring." Sam looked her deep in the eyes. He then wrinkled his forehead.

"Oh, shut up." He told her and before she could do anything Sam was crashing his big, soft lips on her own.

_**We see just what we want to see  
Al coming back to me  
The flesh and the fantasies  
All coming back to me  
I can barely recall but it's all coming back to me now**_

"You wanna get out of here?" She asked him once they broke the kiss. He took her head in his hands and examined her face intently. "Sure." He said. And after that he kiss her fast and with huge, guffy smiles on their faces they left the party. They started laughing again.

The cab stopped at her house. Sam picked her up and started carrying her to the front door. Quinn recalled her mother's words and she took the key from their secret spot. She opened the door and they both went inside the house and then upstairs. They found her room in silence and when he followed her in, he couldn't stop smiling.

"What?" She asked him raising her signature eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sam smiled. "Just it's nice to be here again." Quinn found a smirk on his face. "So many memories."

"Yeah, imagine it's been already almost two and a half year." She smiled.

"Right." He answer. That smirk still on his lips.

Quinn turned around and put her earrings on the nightstand. A couple of seconds later she felt warm arms on her shoulders and soft lips on her neck. She leaned her head at Sam's chest and let herself enjoy the pleasure he was giving her.

Sam stopped kissing her and after that she felt his fingers on her back. He started unzipping her dress. Once he was done she let it flow down to the floor and turned around to face him. He wasn't exactly sure why she hadn't got her bra on but it didn't matter since he could see her perfect body for the first time. He closed his mouth which he didn't know was opened and looked her in the eyes. Quinn was already done with his tie and was unbuttoning his shirt. He started to admire her. How amazing she looked, how strong, proud and confident. They were both only in their underpants when he snapped back to reality. He felt her lips kissing him and after that he felt like he touched the electric wire. He started kissing her back passionately.

It happened fast, after a moment they were already laying on her bed, naked. He was kissing her whole body causing it to shiver every time his lips touched her skin.

"Quinn…" She heard him mumbling. "What?"

"I don't have any protection." He said embarrassed. "Don't worry I'm on pills."

It past a couple more minutes when she heard him for the second time.

"Are you sure about this?" Sam looked down at her. He looked so innocent and manly in the same time. She started to shiver under his eyes and smiled at him. "Yeah, Sam. I am. I've been waiting for this since you gave me that ring." He looked surprised. "So could you please shut up and fuck me?" And that was even more surprising. The only thing he could do in that moment was putting a smirk on his lips and do what she wanted him to do.

"One more thing." He stopped for a one more second. She scoffed nervously. "Did I tell I got a football scholarship on NYU?"

"No!" She raised her voice getting on top of him. "Sam! You were waiting all this time to tell me this?"

"Yeah... I was actually hoping for this all to happen first." He looked at her nervously. "I wanted you to be proud of me."

"Why?" She whispered in shock.

He looked at her eyes for a second terrified. But after a minute he smiled subtly. "Because I love you, Quinn. I always have. And if I didn't meet you today, I would go to that big city either way and I would win your heart back."

"Sam..."

"Yeah?"

"Just fuck me!" He said firmly. "Now!"

* * *

Did you guys liked it? Please review and tell me.


End file.
